Embodiments of the present invention relates generally to voice and digital communications services, and more particularly, the invention relates to a method, system, and storage medium for providing automated execution of pre-defined events over a communications network.
The growing popularity of the Internet and the associated Internet protocol (IP) technology has carried over to the cellular industry which has embraced IP as the networldng architecture of choice for creating and implementing new applications and service offerings. Recent trends toward open, packet-based wireless technology has facilitated an extraordinary expansion of global, wireless subscribers which continues to grow each year.
This third-generation (3G) technology provides network operators and third-party content and service providers with vast potential for delivering new services and value-added content to mobile cellular subscribers that can be personalized in ways never before thought possible.
Often times there is a need to quickly execute an electronic event such as a commerce transaction or send a message or reminder to oneself or others during a time when it is not possible to do so or is not convenient. Some executable events are repetitious in that an individual must repeat a sequence of identical steps over an extended period of time. Other executable events are scheduled for execution at a later time. There are also many specific electronic events that are virtually universal in their application to individuals regardless of geography, business profession, age, etc., such as making a reservation for transportation, sending flowers, purchasing goods, sending an email, calendaring a meeting, etc. Currently, there exists no quick and simple way to execute these events or for pre-defining more personalized events for execution.
What is needed, therefore, is a convenient way to define, schedule, and execute an electronic event and receive acknowledgement upon its execution.